


i'll survive in the end, whatever it takes

by jisungs19



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Zombie Apocalypse, hyungjin and jinyoung are also brothers, kanghan, nct are mentioned, people get bitten, young k and jisung are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungs19/pseuds/jisungs19
Summary: he misses what was. he misses the smell of the sea. he misses waking up early to go to school. he misses school dances, as torturous as they were. he misses crushes and the feeling of ‘does he like me? is he just friendly?’ he misses everything.but there will never be that again, only what is.and what is, that is pure hell.





	i'll survive in the end, whatever it takes

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to my best friend ari for beta-ing this!! i love you!

he misses what was. he misses the smell of the sea. he misses waking up early to go to school. he misses school dances, as torturous as they were. he misses crushes and the feeling of ‘does he like me? is he just friendly?’ he misses everything. 

but there will never be that again, only what is. 

and what is, that is pure hell. 

he misses his mom's soft eyes and how they sparkled when she poked his cheeks as he bid her goodnight. he misses his dad’s bright smiles whenever he brought home a good grade and the way it never wavered when he showed a bad one. he’ll never be able to see that again. 

the last time he saw his mom’s eyes was when they were coming towards him right before chan stabbed her in the back of the head with his blade, killing her. his father was long gone before things got bad. he had died saving him and his mother. jisung misses him desperately. 

* * *

in the beginning it was just him and chan. they found shelter in seoul, inside an apartment complex. they cleared out the entire floor and settled in the cleanest room they could find. 

they often heard movement in the apartment above them and assumed it was just a walker. for weeks they idly listened to the noise, until one day chan had had enough. 

“come with me, i'm tired of this walker upstairs. i'm getting rid of it.” 

so they went. that's where they found changbin. he was clutching a gun and pointed it right at them when they entered. jisung, startled, jumped behind chan. 

“you don't know how to use that.” chan observed. 

“you don't know that!” he exclaimed. 

“i do. you're shaking, and the safety is on. if you were gonna kill us it wouldn't be. anyways, we’re not here to kill you we just thought you were a walker.” 

“well i’m not so can you leave?” he asked. 

“no, why would we leave you here alone?” 

and that’s how changbin had joined the group. the three of them were like the three musketeers, they did everything they could together. until jeongin. 

jeongin was a short 15 year old when jisung met him. he had unruly black hair and shiny braces that made his smile dazzle. 

when chan walked into the apartment with the short kid following him, changbin and jisung were immediately confused and prepared for anything. 

“guys, meet jeongin. he’ll be joining us in hell,” chan said and pushed jeongin forward.

“uh, hello. i’m jeongin and i’m scared to die.” 

jisung felt for him. everyday he struggled to sleep because of the moans from the undead. he thought of what he would become when he finally met his fate. 

“i’m jisung and i’m also scared to die,” he smiled at the kid. jeongin somehow still had his childlike innocence, jisung could tell. 

“i’m changbin and i’m terrified of becoming one of them.” 

* * *

jisung can’t recall when hyunjin and seungmin joined. they weren’t there one day and then the next they were. it feels similar to how they met woojin.

woojin was chan’s best friend in college. they were always together, according to chan. when The Turn started, chan had just gotten back from summer in australia. woojin wasn’t due back to school for a few weeks. he never made it back to school. the only thing chan had of his best friend was a picture they had taken together before chan left. 

so you can imagine jisung’s surprise when hyunjin walked into the apartment with a guy that looked strangely like the one in chan’s picture. when changbin noticed a new person in the room, he moved to guard jeongin. seungmin looked up from where he was reading a book. it’s amazing that he is able to focus on something as trivial as a book at a time like this. chan was talking to felix, a fellow australian who had come to korea to become an idol. jisung feels bad for him, because his dreams will never come true. they’re living in the end of the world.

chan looks up when he senses the motions in the room stop. he drops the cup in his hand. 

“chan hyung!” jisung gasps. 

chan ignores him. he bursts forward and launches himself at woojin. time slows down. jisung watches as the two boys collide with each other and fall to the ground. chan is crying and cradling the new kid’s head. he can faintly hear sniffles coming from the other boy. 

changbin is looking at jisung with a confused expression. jisung can imagine his own expression matches. 

“hyung?” jeongin asks. jisung turns. “is that the guy in chan hyung’s picture?” 

“i think so,” jisung replies. 

after about 30 minutes, chan and woojin explain how they came to know each other. their hands never leave each other. jisung suspects there’s parts of their story that they’re leaving out. he doesn’t mind though, he just wants them to be happy. 

woojin tells them about the group he used to be with. his childhood friend, jungwoo, had brought him to safety. 

(“i was with them until they… well you know how everyone goes now.” “i’m so sorry, woojin” “there were 22 of us and i was the only survivor. i was alone for weeks until hyunjin found me.”)

jisung can’t imagine what woojin has seen, but gives him a comforting smile anyway. 

* * *

after they’ve been in seoul for three months, it begins to become overrun by walkers. chan makes the decision for them all to leave the city to find somewhere safer to hide. they’re in the countryside when they meet minho. 

they were heading towards a place called terminus after finding signs that said “sanctuary for all, community for all, those who arrive, survive” with a map below it showing its location. changbin was skeptical and was very vocal about it. 

“i’m telling you guys, it’s a trap!”

“shut up, bin. you’re scaring the baby.” felix replies.

“what baby?”

“me.” 

jisung, who is leading the group, snorts at felix and changbin. he turns and notices someone running towards him at full speed. he's in awe at the beautiful man whose brown hair is blowing in the wind. he gets closer and jisung starts getting nervous. he’s so distracted that he doesn't register what the boy is yelling at their group. he can faintly hear people running away and realizes it's his friends when the beautiful boy grabs his hand and yanks him to run with him. 

that's when he notices the group of walkers following the boy. it's small enough for all nine of them to take on easily but if it were only one person, the outcome wouldn't have been good. 

“jisung! why didn't you run?” chan yells at him when they've found somewhere to wait out the group of walkers. confrontation wasn't on the agenda for today. 

“i didn't realize.” jisung whispers. 

“you could've died! i don't know what i would've done if you died, jisung!”

“i'm sorry d- chan hyung. i won't do anything like that again.” 

“sorry for yelling, kid. you know i love you.” chan wraps him in a hug once he gets calmed down. 

“i love you too, hyung,” jisung whispers into his neck. 

minho looks at the group he found himself with and asks, “are they always like that?”

“yeah, jisung's kinda like chan’s kid,” woojin moves toward him. “i'm woojin.” 

“nice to meet you, i’m minho.”

* * *

to no one’s surprise, minho becomes a part of their little family. he’s a unique addition and completes the group. at least that’s what jisung thinks. 

“by chance, were any of you in dental school?” jeongin asks one day when they’re just lounging in an abandoned building, resting after having just fought a large group of walkers. 

“uh, why?” chan asks.

“i want my braces off.” jeongin huffs. chan looks at jisung, whose parents were both in the dental field.

“my dad was an orthodontist and my mom was a hygienist. i think dental health runs in my family.” jisung offers. jeongin’s face lights up. 

“are you sure that’s a good enough qualification?” hyunjin asks. he’s sandwiched between felix and changbin, with changbin’s arms around his waist and felix’s baby hands holding his left one. 

“good enough for me! i want these,” he shows his braces, “off!” 

“okay well i guess we’re finding an orthodontist instead of resting today.” chan huffs. 

“sorry, hyung.” jeongin flashes him a toothy grin. 

they find themselves at an abandoned orthodontist’s office minutes later. jisung looks at the group and suddenly feels nervous. 

“what if i break his teeth?” 

“you won’t.” chan reassures him. 

“but what if he does?” minho asks. 

“not now, minho.” 

“you didn’t answer me.” 

jeongin sits up on a chair in the middle of the office. jisung stands in front of him with pliers in his hands, which are shaking. 

“uh, open your mouth wide. do we have any gloves? my hands are dirty” 

changbin hands him gloves after searching in a drawer. jeongin has his mouth open wide, his eyes glistening with excitement. 

“okay uh. hold still for me alright, innie?” 

jeongin nods and jisung sets to work. he gets through the bottom teeth before they start hearing the moans. chan whips around from where he was standing over jisung’s shoulder. 

“who was in charge of clearing the location?” his face is red with anger and jisung can tell he’s close to yelling and cussing them all out. 

“i was.” seungmin’s voice is small and jisung’s heart clenches thinking about the younger getting chewed out. 

“no! i told him i’d do it and i must’ve forgotten a room.” it’s minho. they all turn and look at him, even jeongin. 

“how could you be so careless?” chan starts but then the moans become louder. it sounds like at least three walkers. 

“jisung, continue. minho and woojin, help me.” chan leaves the room. 

“he lied,” seungmin says. 

“what?” felix looks over at his younger friend.

“minho hyung. i was the one who searched. i was the one to forget.” he confesses. 

“don't tell chan that.” changbin says and then turns to jisung. “stop staring and continue.” 

* * *

jisung figures that that’s when everyone started liking minho. besides himself, that is. jisung didn’t start to like minho until they were trapped in a small bathroom together. 

they were trapped with walkers surrounding them and chan had left to go get the other boys. they had nothing to do, so they began to talk about life before The Turn. 

“i miss squirrels,” jisung said. minho looks at him, confused. 

“there are still squirrels,” he replied. 

“no i know that. but my mom used to call me her little squirrel and i used to have stuffed squirrels in my room. i miss that. i miss her.” he can feel himself getting upset. “i mean the squirrels now aren't like they used to be. after having to live with humans for so long they got used to tvs being too loud and overpopulation but now. now is so much worse. now we live in hell.” 

“i miss my cats.” minho shared after letting jisung calm down. “i had three and i'm not sure what happened to them. probably walkers. one day they were there and the next they weren't.” he hands over a polaroid from his pocket. “the small one is dori. then soonie and doongie.” he points each cat out. jisung can tell how much he misses them. 

“it's stupid. they were just cats. but i didn't have any siblings and they were my only companions when it happened. did you have any siblings?” 

“i had a brother.” jisung whispers. 

“huh?” 

“his name was younghyun, we had different dads but i don't know what happened to him.” 

“i'm sorry.” 

“he was in canada visiting his father. he had just come back when it broke out. he was at his university in busan. we tried to get in contact but then the phone towers went down and he never made it back home. then dad died. then mom turned. all i have left is this family picture.” jisung hands over the photo. it was the most recent picture of the family. jisung’s parents were in the back and standing in front of them were younghyun and jisung, who were both sporting the same wide grins. 

“all i have left of my life is this picture of my cats eating and i’ll probably lose that too. i hate this, jisung. i wish i hadn't survived this long.”

“but you have, minho. you're the strongest person i know. please never forget that. we will make it out on top. i know you miss them and your parents, i miss my family too but you have a new family now. and we love you so much. chan will do anything to protect us and i think i would do the same. it's not stupid to be upset.” 

“thank you jisung.” 

chan saved them later and ever since then the two boys have been inseparable. jisung moved his pallet next to minho’s to sleep close to him. oftentimes they’d stay up late in the night whispering about anything. they often got shushed. 

* * *

soon they began sleeping on the same pallet. jisung gets scared of the walkers at night and minho can't sleep without holding something so being together made sense. 

everything seemed platonic initially but then minho started holding his hands. and kissing his temple when they laid in bed. jisung likes it. he likes feeling loved after so many days of feeling like a burden. 

“hey ji, come here?” changbin asks, motions for jisung to come to where he and chan were sitting. he detached himself from minho’s grip and makes his way over to his best friends. 

“hey hyungs, what's wrong?” 

“you and minho have gotten close.” chan observes. 

“we’ve all gotten close.” jisung points out. 

“you know what i mean, jisung.” 

“do you like him?” changbin leans forward to look at jisung in the eyes. it's intimidating and jisung looks away. he misses the shared smirks between chan and changbin. 

“i don't know. he's nice and cares about me. i think i might but i want to be sure.” jisung admits, looking up at his closest friends. 

he truly does think he likes minho. but he doesn’t want to say something until he knows and until he knows that minho feels the same. 

* * *

he realizes minho shares his feelings when he comes in, bloody and wheezing, carrying a stuffed squirrel. he had went out alone to go for a supply run and was gone for hours. 

“minho?” jeongin asks, looking up at his older friend. 

“that’s minho hyung to you, innie.” he’s grinning and walking toward the group. 

“is that blood yours?” chan asks, causing all movement to still. 

all attention turns to the semi-dry blood coating minho’s sweatshirt. jisung feels like crying at the thought of minho being hurt. 

“what? no! it’s a walker’s, i had to go through a lot of trouble to get this bad boy,” he holds up the squirrel. “but i got it!” 

“why?” hyunjin asks. he has his arms wrapped around felix’s middle and felix has his baby hands holding one of changbin’s. 

“for hanie!” his grin is wide and his eyes sparkle. 

“for me?” jisung can’t help but tear up. 

“for you!” he thrusts the animal into jisung’s hands. 

“you risked your life to get me a stuffed squirrel?” 

“yeah! i knew how much you missed squirrels and how your mom called you her little squirrel and wanted you to have something to remember her.” 

jisung launches himself forward and crashes into minho, wrapping his arms around the older boy. he’s got tears streaming down his face and his lip is quivering. 

“ji, are you okay?” minho whispers.

“i’m feeling a lot of emotions right now.” 

the rest of the group share looks. their faces all share the same knowledge of what’s happening to the two boys. 

* * *

jisung cuddles up to the squirrel at night, as well as minho. he decides that he’ll confess when they go on a run for supplies next time.

which ends up being only a week later. 

jisung’s hands are shaking as he thinks of how to tell minho. 

“hanie, i’ll go to the convenience store if you check that clothing store, we need new threads.” minho suggests as they walk into town. 

“you did not just call them threads.” jisung laughs. 

“i did! is that a problem?” 

“no, i actually thought it was cute.” jisung blushes as he confesses that. he misses minho’s reddening cheeks as he turns toward the clothing store. 

jisung doesn’t think he gets distracted that easily, he prides himself in being focused at the right times. but he fails to hear a nearing walker as he thinks about how cute minho would look in the sweatshirt he’s holding. 

“jisung!” he hears a yell and turns, coming face to face with a walker. 

“oh god!” 

jisung pushes the walker and it latches its hands onto his shoulders. they begin wrestling and jisung cannot, for the life of him, get the upper hand. he hears a gun go off and the walker drops on top of him, lifeless. he has blood covering his face. he looks beyond the walker to see minho standing with one eye closed and the gun still aimed at jisung. 

“minho oh my god! i love you!” he freezes and minho lowers the gun. 

“you do?” his voice cracks and normally jisung would laugh but he’s just found his time to confess and he is _not_ messing this up. 

“maybe not yet but i do have feelings for you.” 

“please get that walker off you so i can kiss you.” 

“at least let me get the blood off my face first.” 

he’s tossed a wet wipe after removing the walker. 

“how?” 

“the store was fully stocked.” 

he cleans his face and then remembers what minho requested. he’s scared.

“wait, is it okay if i kiss you?” minho asks. 

“i’m nervous.” 

“we don’t have to, consent is important in a healthy relationship.”

“but i want to.” 

“i can wait, jisung.” 

jisung has always loved the way minho says his name. he whispers it when they’re with the others. he yells it when he needs his attention. he giggles it when they’re joking. nothing tops the way he gasps his name once jisung kisses him. 

it’s weird at first. their teeth clash together until minho turns his head a little and it’s better. his hands are on jisung’s waist and jisung’s are cupping his face. minho pulls him closer and their bodies are flush together. jisung runs his thumbs over minho’s cheeks and soon they pull away. 

minho’s eyes are closed when they part. his lips are slightly parted and he has an awestruck look on his face. jisung blushes, knowing he probably looks similar. 

“woah,” it’s the first thing that minho says, which causes jisung to blush a beautiful pink. 

“woah yourself.” 

“so uh, what did you find?” 

* * *

when they announce their relationship, no one is surprised. chan and changbin give him a knowing look and jisung suspects they always knew this would happen. 

shoulder squeezes turn into soft kisses by firelight. giggles late into the night turn into whispered sweet nothings and delicate kisses to each other’s cheeks. jisung figures it’s the best thing that’s happened to him, at the end of the world. 

woojin tells them about a sanctuary, one run by a group of eleven boys. chan decides to check it out, trusting that there’s still some good in the world. 

“are you sure this is a good idea, hyung?” seungmin asks, holding hands with jeongin as they head out toward where woojin said the sanctuary would be. 

“it’s our best bet for safety, bud.” chan looks back at the younger teens following him. “you guys know i wouldn’t lead us to somewhere you won’t be safe.” 

“tell that to terminus.” changbin whispers. 

“hey, terminus gave us minho so don’t be rude.” jisung whispers back. 

“all i’m saying is that we would’ve ended up like they did.” 

“if it wasn’t for minho.” jisung snaps. 

“ji, i’m not trying to come for your boy. i’m just saying that this could very well be a trap too.” 

“can you two stop fighting?” chan turns around. the two best friends whip their heads toward the elder. 

“sorry hyung.” they both say. 

“now to each other.” 

“sorry jisung.”

“sorry changbin, i should listen to you. you’re just worried about our safety.”

“thank you.”

they find a small house to stay in for the night and divide up the sleeping shifts. chan and woojin share the master bedroom, (“but there’s three of us!” “suck it up hyunjin!”), jisung and minho take the couch in the living room, changbin, hyunjin, and felix take to a guest bedroom, and seungmin and jeongin share the last room, which is a kids bedroom with twin beds in it. everyone knows that they’ll just end up in the same bed. 

when they leave the following day, they’re caught by walkers. 

“we need to go back!” chan yells over the moans.

“we’ll follow you!” felix yelled and the group set off toward the house again. 

there’s grunts that are too close and then a scream. jisung whips around and. it’s minho. minho who cries over cats and keeps a photo of them in his breast pocket. minho who is constantly smiling. minho who got jisung a stuffed squirrel because he knew how much jisung misses squirrels. minho who kisses like it’s his last time and loves harder than anyone jisung has ever known. minho who jisung might have fallen in love with at the end of the world. minho who now has a gash in his arm where the milky skin used to be perfect. minho who got bitten by a walker. minho who will die before his time. or maybe it is his time, life works in weird ways like that. 

“no!” jisung’s scream is terrifying. he catches minho as he falls, he lifts the older boy into his arms and starts running after the group. “don’t die on me baby boy.”

minho giggles. 

“why’re you laughing, my love?”

“you’ve never called me baby boy before.” 

“i’ve never called you baby boy? well that needs to change!” jisung kisses his head. 

minho grunts and jisung gets scared that he’s turned already. he soon realizes it's from pain. he wishes he could take the pain away. 

“ji, it hurts.”

“i know, i’m sorry my brave boy. i wish it was me instead”

he has to be strong, he can’t let minho see him breakdown. they make it to the house. the door opens and jisung runs to the kitchen. he lays minho down on the table in the middle of the room. 

“we have to cut it off.” woojin says immediately.

“what?” minho sits up. 

“it’s the only way you’ll live.” chan explains.

“what?” minho is panicked. jisung forces him back to lay down. 

“baby, it’s okay.” jisung pushes minho’s hair out of his face and kisses his head. he gives chan the signal. 

the axe comes down on minho’s arm and a blood curdling scream can be heard for miles.

* * *

the hours after were excruciating. jisung has never felt such anxiety then watching his beloved to see if he will turn to become one of the undead. 

“sung, you need to rest. we’ll wake you if anything happens.” chan enters the kitchen and moves towards the tired boy. 

“i’m fine. minho needs me.” he answers , grabbing minho’s hand. 

“minho needs you well rested.”

“how can i sleep without knowing that he’s okay?” jisung whips around, suddenly very angry. 

“jisung, we will wake you up if anything happens.” chan assures him. 

“it should’ve been me.” jisung whispers. “not him, he’s so much more valuable than i am. all i do is complain and hide behind my friends. i deserved this. he’s strong and the best fighter i know, sorry. we can’t afford to lose him.” 

“han jisung, i mean this in the nicest way possible but shut the hell up!” 

“what?” 

“everyone is valuable and everyone deserves a chance to live. you’re an important part of our group and we wouldn’t be the same if you died, just like we wouldn’t be the same if minho died. you bring happiness to all of us and constantly bring a smile to our faces. you get excited over the smallest things and your smile is contagious. you help keep me going when i don’t want to anymore. we’ve all lost, jisung, but if we lost you i don’t think any of us would ever be the same again.” 

jisung collapses into chan’s strong arms and cries. he doesn’t stop until he’s asleep. 

he's awoken the next morning. minho survived through the night and woojin thinks that he’ll live. he woke up a few minutes before jisung. 

“baby!” jisung says when he walks into the room. “how are you?” 

minho, who was moved to a bedroom, sits up in bed and holds his arm out for jisung. jisung looks at the bandage wrapped just below minho’s elbow. he turns his attention back to minho’s face and climbs into bed with him. for the first time, he's the big spoon. minho’s face is in jisung’s neck 

“let's just lay like this for a while.” he whispers. 

“okay baby boy.” he kisses minho’s head and threads his fingers through his hair.

* * *

they set out a week later, trying to get minho as well healed and rested as possible. woojin leads them, telling them how far it is from their location every few minutes. 

“chan hyung?” jisung says. 

“yeah?” chan comes to where minho and jisung are walking, holding hands. 

“how does woojin know where to go?”

“he was going there with his old group. they were almost there when they got ambushed.”

“how did he end up in seoul?” minho asks. 

“he thought there would be a lot of people there to help. instead he found seven idiots just trying to survive.” 

“and now we’re nine idiots just trying to survive.” chan laughs and goes back to woojin. 

they thought they were safe. seungmin and jeongin were looking and listening for walkers. felix, seungmin, and changbin were at the back and making sure none were following them. 

they were wrong. one minute they were safe, and the next a herd was gaining on them. 

“stay calm guys. we’re close.” woojin says. 

“get out your weapons in case.” chan advises the group. jisung lets go of minho and hands him a gun. 

“thanks.” minho whispers. 

more walkers come from the woods and jisung shares a look with seungmin. 

“hyung-” jeongin starts. 

“run!” woojin yells. “and follow me!” 

they break out into runs. woojin takes a shortcut through the woods. suddenly, they hear a yell and a gunshot. they group slowly turn and see felix holding his leg and blood is streaming down his leg. 

“he's been bit!” changbin yells. 

“lift him, we’re almost there.” woojin replies. changbin lifts felix so that he’s on his back. they take off again. 

jisung sees a gate and a tall wall in the distance. 

“there!” jeongin yells and points. they all take off toward the gates. there's homes inside and a watch tower. jisung could cry. he's finally safe. 

“help!”

“please we’re injured!” 

“we need help!” 

they all yell as they near the gates. the gates slowly open and standing opposite is an average height guy with a shaved head. 

“who are you?” he asks. 

“i'm chan and these are my friends. please help us, one of us was bitten.” 

“come in! where's the injury?” the guy leads the group inside. the man is familiar to jisung and he can't tell how he knows him. the gates close.

“on his leg. it happened a few minutes ago.” changbin says, coming forward with felix still on his back. 

“okay, jae go get wonpil!” the guy says to some people coming out of the houses. 

“wait, what's your name?” chan asks. 

“i'm sungjin. you have a lot of people to meet. welcome to jyp.” 

jisung is looking around at the people when he sees him. he can faintly hear talking but his face is focused. he keeps staring until he gets a clear look at the guy’s face and can't help but break out into a run. 

“jisung?” minho yells after him. the guy looks up and breaks into a grin. he runs toward jisung. 

“younghyun!” jisung yells, tears streaming down his face. 

“jisung! oh my god jisung!” they collide and fall into a pile of limbs. 

younghyun kisses jisung’s face and head. he holds him as close as he can. jisung clutches onto younghyun’s shoulders. 

“what is happening?” he hears jeongin ask. 

“that's jisung’s older brother.” minho says. 

jisung has tears streaming down his face and chokes out a sob. 

“i never thought i’d see you again.” he manages to say. 

“i thought you were dead.” younghyun whispers as he pulls way. “my little brother, look how much you've grown up.” 

they stand and jisung pulls younghyun towards minho. he's about to introduce them when they hear a yell. 

“hyunjin?” it's from across the yard. a taller man who looks incredibly similar to hyunjin says it. he’s holding hands with a shorter, thinner man with soft eyes. 

“jinyoung?” hyunjin says. the two take off running and collide, similar to jisung and younghyun. 

“how sweet.” it’s a tall guy, with long and thin legs. “what's up i'm-”

“bambam!” chan is walking swiftly toward the new person. 

“damn how many people do we know here?” seungmin says. jeongin hits his arm lightly and kisses his cheek. 

“younghyun, this is my boyfriend minho.” jisung introduces them. younghyun holds his arm out for minho to shake before pulling the two into a hug. 

“nice to meet you, call me young k!” 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is lyrics from changbin's rap in miroh!!  
> twt: @hjsiuvs   
> au twt: @norenbfs


End file.
